


you're the one i choose

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: "I know, honey, I don't want you to go either. But the world needs you," Tony says, pulling back and meeting Steve's eyes. "There will be time for us both."Or alternatively: Steve gets called on a mission, and Tony assures him all will be well.[This is set in an alternate universe wherein Tony isn't Iron Man, and he's Steve's trophy wife. There were no fics like that so I said 'fuck it' and write my own shit.]





	you're the one i choose

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the desc, this is an alternate universe wherein tony is a trophy wife. i needed more of that shit so here we all are
> 
> school is starting like, tomorrow tomorrow so i am kinda trying to push some more content out before i die lol
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

"Hey." 

A hand presses onto Steve's cheek, cradling it with so much care. Tony's only whispering softly, quietly reassuring him. Steve notes the small smile playing on Tony's lips, and the adoring expression on his face. He will miss that look for a while.

"It'll be over soon," Tony says, still whispering quietly. "You know it will."

Steve kisses the palm of Tony's hand gently, carefully cradling his smaller hand while never breaking eye contact. Tony's gold ring glistens, a pleasant reminder of their strong bond. Right now, Tony's soft hazel eyes shine bright, and Steve cannot take his eyes away from them. They're alluring, but also comforting, twinkling in the warm light.

He doesn't let go of Tony's hand, because he does not want to. Instead, he squeezes it lightly, and sends a smile to Tony's way. His familiar blue cowl rests on top of the also familiar shield at the edge of their bed, and he was already in uniform. It was time to be Captain America, and it's brutally nagging at Steve's senses, but with Tony in his arms, there was no sense of urgency. The mission calls—it does,  _ yes _ . Yet Steve can't bring himself to hurry up because Tony's nimble fingers tickle the back of his neck and Tony's see-through robe looks beautiful draped amongst his olive skin.

Steve has to be away for a few days, and it  _ pains _ him. He will miss Tony's embrace, Tony's kisses, and Tony's soft calls of anything from darling, sweetheart or honey. They spend so much time together that when he's called out on duty, he feels lonely and homesick. Tony is just someone who makes him feel complete, and without his presence the world is empty.

"I don't wanna leave you, Tony. There ain't no one else I want to be with but  _ you _ , doll," Steve replies, laying his head onto Tony's collarbone. Tony brings his hands up to play with Steve's hair, and Steve's hold of him tightens. He doesn't care if he shows up a bit late. Fury'll understand.

Tony hums softly, still running his hands in Steve's hair. "I know, honey, I don't want you to go either. But the world needs you," Tony says, pulling back and meeting Steve's eyes. "There will be time for us both."

He presses a chaste kiss onto Steve's forehead gently, pulling Steve in for a final embrace. Steve takes it like a fish to water, hugging Tony as close as he could, feeling the silky fabric of Tony's robe. Tony moves away from the hug, one sleeve of the robe slipping off of one of his shoulders. He gets up from the bed with Steve's eyes following his every move. 

Tony takes the cowl from where it sat on top of the shield, kissing it where the A was marked. Steve stands up then, approaching Tony with light footsteps, and smiles. Tony looks up at him with his soft look, and puts the cowl on Steve's head, fitting it snugly to frame Steve's face. "Do your job, Captain. I'll be waiting for you."

Steve feels his chest get warm. Tony has never failed to be the most amazing husband he could ever ask for, with his loving looks and assuring voice. Steve loves him so  _ much _ his heart could burst. If he could choose one thing over Captain America, Tony would be that thing.

He takes one more step closer, looking deep into Tony's eyes, and connects their lips. Steve kisses him hard, full of passion and love, wrapping arms around Tony's waist to bring him close. Tony snakes his arms around Steve's neck, and kisses back with as much vigor. It'll be their final kiss for now, but it won't  _ ever _ be their last for the rest of their lives.

They separate, hesitant, and Steve notices the sadness filling Tony's eyes. Steve can't help but mirror the expression. 

"I love you, Steve," Tony mumbled against his lips, touching his forehead against Steve's own by cupping Steve's face. It will be a long few days for him without Tony. 

Steve replies, "I love you too, Tony." He moves away, already grabbing his shield and attaching it to his back with a sorrowful expression. He turns and sees Tony eyeing him silently, his robe fluttering with his every movement, the sleeve still fallen from his shoulder. He looks beautiful still, and it makes Steve want to drop the shield and throw his cowl off, but SHIELD was waiting for him. He hopes the days would go by fast so he could go home and be with Tony again.

He approaches Tony in a few strides, and Tony reaches up and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Be safe, love," Tony reminds. He always tells him that just before he goes, and every time it makes Steve melt. Steve nods. "I will, baby. I promise."

Tony smiles one last time, and Steve finally gets the courage to walk out of the door.

If it had to be Captain America or the love of his life, it would be Tony.

_ Till the rest of his days. _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably (not sure) write a fic wherein steve gets back home and he and tony kiss and possibly fuck a lot as a sequel for this, but that will be on the back burner for a while since i dont wanna struggle making another series soooo yeah
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
